marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Spider-Man
Peter Benjamin Parker jest licealistą, który zdobył umiejętności pająka, po czym walcząc z przestępczością w Nowym Jorku jako Spider-Man, mając nadzieję, że pewnego dnia dołączy do bohaterów z grupy Avengers. Podczas gdy Parker kontrolował wszystkie obowiązki i potrafił połączyć bycie superbohaterem z byciem nastolatkiem, Tony Stark zwrócił się do niego, który zwerbował Spider-Mana, by dołączył do wojny domowej w Avengers, wprowadzając Spider-Mana w krótki konflikt z Kapitanem Ameryką. Parker zgodził się i dostał nowy kostium oraz technologię Starka w zamian za swoją pomoc, chociaż Stark wciąż nie uczynił go oficjalnym członkiem Avengers i zamiast tego odwiózł Parkera do domu, aby kontynuować pracę bohatera. Podczas gdy nadal próbował udowodnić, że jest godnym bohaterem w oczach Iron Mana, aby mógł dołączyć do Avengers, Parker spotkał się z nielegalną działalnością Vulture, który próbował sprzedać swoją broń opartą na broni Chitauri na czarnym rynku. Wierząc, że powstrzymanie Vulture'a udowodni jego wartość, Spider-Man zdecydował się na samodzielne pokonanie Vulture'a, z pomocą tylko Neda Leedsa, jednocześnie zachowując swoje sekrety przed ciocią May, zdobywając uczucia Liz Toomes, a także próbując wygrać szkolne zawody. Ostatecznie Spider-Man dowiedział się, że Vulture jest ojcem Liz, a następnie zatrzymał napad na samolot Starka, co spowodowało, że Stark zaoferował Parkerowi swoje miejsce z Avengers, które Parker odrzucił, aby nadal być małym bohaterem czasu w Nowym Jorku. Spider-Man został wciągnięty w konflikt Avengersów, kiedy Czarny Zakon zaatakował Ziemię, a następnie udało im się porwać doktora Strange'a, co spowodowało, że Spider-Man został wciągnięty na pokład ich statku z Iron Manem. Po ocaleniu Strange'a i połączeniu sił ze Strażnikami Galaktyki, Spider-Man dołączył do walki z Thanosem. Jednak bohaterowie nie mogli pokonać Thanosa, który następnie spełnił swój cel i spowodował Zdziesiątkowanie, co spowodowało śmierć miliardów ludzi, w tym Spider-Mana, który zamienił się w pył w ramionach Iron Mana. Spider-Mana nie było przez pięć lat, po czym został wskrzeszony, gdy Hulk zdołał odwrócić skutki zdziesiątkowania, gdy Spider-Man powrócił do walki z Thanosem, by w samą porę zobaczyć, jak Iron Man poświęca swoje życie, by pokonać Thanosa.Później razem ze swoją klasą jedzie na wycieczkę do Europy by wrócić do normalnego życia ,lecz z nienacka pojawia się zagrorzenie w postaci zywiołaków by ich pokonać peter łączy siły z T.A.R.C.Z.A i Mysterio ,lecz potwory okazują się hologramami Mysterio byłym pracownikiem starka ,który chce zostać nowym iron -manem i razem ze swoją załogą wprowadza swój plan w życie , lecz spider -man zabija Mysterio i dowiaduje się o romansie swojej cioci z Happym.Tożsamość bohatera wychodzi najaw oraz to że to pajączek zabił Mysterio po tym jak w wiadomościach zostaje wyswielone nagranie. Podczas wycieczki Peter spełnia swój cel i rozpoczyna związek z Mishelle Jones, która w międzyczasie dowiedziała się o jego tożsamości. Biografia Dzieciństwo w Nowym Jorku Peter Benjamin Parker urodził się w Queens w Nowym Jorku. W dzieciństwie został osierocony przez rodziców i zamieszkał z ciotką May i wujkiem Benem, który zmarł jakiś czas później. Dorastał i kształcił się w Midtown School of Science and Technology; tam zaprzyjaźnił się jak Nedem Leeds'em, który stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ale był również zastraszany przez Flasha Thompsona, jednego z jego kolegów z klasy. Bitwa podczas Star Expo W 2010 roku Parker odwiedził Stark Expo i nabył zabawkowe repliki kasku i rękawicy Iron Man, w tym autograf Tony'ego Starka. Podczas jego drugiej wizyty Drony Hammera zaczęły atakować expo wysłane przez Iwana Vanko, co skłoniło Iron Man do walki z nimi. Jeden dron wylądował przed nieustraszonym Parkerem, który podniósł rękę do góry. Iron Man przybył w samą porę i zniszczył drona, dziękując Parkerowi za pomoc. Potem odleciał, by kontynuować bitwę, zostawiając Parkera całkowicie zszokowanego. Spider-Man Peter został ugryziony przez radioaktywnego pająka w wyniku czego zyskał wyjątkowe moce. Postanowił używać ich do pomocy innym. Po sześciu miesiącach bycia Spidermanem został zwerbowany przez Toniego Starka do uczestnictwa w walce przeciwko Kapitanowi Ameryce. Dostał przy tym od Iron Man'a nowy wspomagany technologicznie kostium, wyposażony w wiele pomocnych gadżetów. Po powrocie z tej misji, zajął się sprawą handlarza niebezpieczną bronią udowadniając ostatecznie że nadaje się być bohaterem na większą skalę. Kiedy na Ziemie przybyli słudzy Thanosa mimo sprzeciwu Tonego Starka wziął udział w podróży na planetę o nazwie Tytan. Po udanej próbie uwolnienia dr. Strange'a został mianowany przez Tonego na avengera. Na Tytanie (wraz z Iron Manem, dr. Strangem i Strażnikami Galaktyki) wziął udział w walce z Thanosem. Spider-Mana nie było przez pięć lat, po czym został wskrzeszony, gdy Hulk zdołał odwrócić skutki zdziesiątkowania, gdy Spider-Man powrócił do walki z Thanosem, by w samą porę zobaczyć, jak Iron Man poświęca swoje życie, by pokonać Thanosa. Później razem ze swoją klasą jedzie na wycieczkę do Europy by wrócić do normalnego życia ,lecz z nienacka pojawia się zagrorzenie w postaci zywiołaków by ich pokonać Peter łączy siły z T.A.R.C.Z.A i Mysterio ,lecz potwory okazują się hologramami Mysterio byłym pracownikiem starka ,który chce zostać nowym Iron-Man'em i razem ze swoją załogą wprowadza swój plan w życie , lecz Spider-Man zabija Mysterio i dowiaduje się o romansie swojej cioci z Happym.Tożsamość bohatera wychodzi na jaw oraz to że to pajączek zabił Mysterio po tym jak w wiadomościach zostaje wyswielone nagranie.Podczas wycieczki Peter spełnia swój cel i rozpoczyna związek ze znająca już jego tajna tożsamość Mishelle. Biografia Osobowość Poza swoim bohaterskich alter-ego Peter wiedzie życie w wielu sferach typowe dla 15-latka. Bardzo zależy mu na cioci May i ma z nią dobrą relację. Jest dobrym przyjacielem dla swojego kumpla Neda (wtajemnicza go w swoje życie jako superbohatera i pozwala mu w nim uczestniczyć) oraz entuzjastą nauki, będącym w stanie samemu konstruować wyrzutnie sieci, których używa jako Spider-man. Jest przyjacielski jednak także trochę nieśmiały. Jako jeden z niewielu bohaterów z MCU decyduje się trzymać swoją tożsamość w sekrecie, nie chcąc narażać swoich bliskich. Bardzo chce zostać Avengerem i udowodnić innym (zwłaszcza Tony Starkowi), że jest w stanie być bohaterem na wielką skalę. Jest uparty, dąży do swojego celu, chociaż potrafi też przyznać się do błędu. Kiedy Tony proponuje mu miejsce w drużynie, decyduje się poczekać i póki co skupić na szkolę i ochranianiu swojej okolicy. W Avengers: Wojna bez granic widząc statek Thanosa wymyka się z autobusu, by pomóc w walce. Mimo późniejszego nakazu Tonyego by wracać do domu, wraca na statek, gotowy wyruszyć w wyprawę na inną planetę w celu ratowania świata. Moce i Umiejętności Moce Pajęcza Fizjologia *'Nadludzka siła' *'Nadludzka szybkość' *'Nadludzka odporność' *'Nadludzka zwinność' *'Nadludzka równowaga' *'Wyostrzone zmysły' **'Wyostrzony wzrok' **'Pajęczy Zmysł' *'Chodzenie po ścianach' *'Regeneracyjny czynnik gojący' Umiejętności *'Uzdolniona Inteligencja' *'Ekspercki Naukowiec' *'Ekspercki Inżynier' *'Taktyk' *'Badacz' *'Wojownik' *'Mistrzowski Akrobata' *'Strzelec' *'Wielojęzyczność' Relacje Sojusznicy May Parker - Ciocia oraz prawny opiekun Ned Leeds - Najlepszy przyjaciel Tony Stark - Mentor i Idol Michelle Jones - Koleżanka a następnie dziewczyna Wrogowie Adrian Toomes - Niegdyś właściciel firmy sprzątającej potem Handlarz bronią stworzonej z połączenia ziemskiej i kosmicznej technologii. Obecnie przebywa w więzieniu. Quentin Beck /Mysterio - Główny antagonista Spider-Man: Daleko od domu. Były pracownik Starka, który po jego śmierci chce stać się największym superbohterem wykorzystując do tego iluzje. Tworzy żywiołaki. Jego kłamstwo odkrywają Peter i MJ. Prawdopodobnie nie żyje. Ciekawostki * Twórcy potwierdzili, że młodym chłopcem w masce Iron mana, który pojawił się w filmie "Iron man 2"był właśnie Peter * Tom Holland grający tę postać pochodzi z Wielkiej Brytanii. Chcąc jak najlepiej odzwierciedlić bohatera, używając fałszywego nazwiska uczęszczał przez kilka dni do szkoły amerykańskiej, aby móc wczuć się bardziej w jego sytuację. Miał on także nauczyciela, który pomagał mu nauczyć się amerykańskiego akcentu. Za kulisami * Tom Holland uważany jest za jednego z aktorów, którzy mają największy problem z utrzymaniem informacji zza kulis w tajemnicy. Niektórzy nazywają go oraz Marka Ruffalo 'Spoilerującymi Braćmi' (Spoiler Bros) Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * * en:Spider-Man Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postaci (Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna Bohaterów) Kategoria:Postaci (Spider-Man: Homecoming) Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Wojna bez granic) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Koniec gry) Kategoria:Postacie (Spider-Man:Daleko od domu) Kategoria:Brązowe oczy Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Thanosa Kategoria:Brązowe włosy Kategoria:Postacie (Iron Man 2)